This patent application covers a new and original design in the statutory class of machines. This invention relates to the mechanism of adjustable lumbar support installed in the back support of the seats for human occupants. More particularly, this invention involves a unique method of adjustment of the back lumbar support intended for use in the airline aircraft passenger seats.